Cyber
by peder jakob
Summary: John Smith, a seemingly ordinary man, finds himself teaming up with The Doctor and Clara to stop the cyber men from taking over Earth.
1. Chapter 1

John Smith watched from his small balcony. In his small studio apartment, he heard the breaking of the atmosphere, and rushed out to the balcony – seeing the flaming sky. The flames vanished in a flash, and John tuned to the news to see if any one would be reporting.

In a small field, on the outskirts of Scotland, a small team of heroes stepped toward the huge destruction. Their names: Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, and Rex Matheson. They stepped closer to the hole in the Earth. It was ablaze, fire was everywhere.

"What do you think it is, World War I?" Rex asked.

"I have no clue." Jack responded.

"Maybe it's just a meteorite." Gwen said with a hard welsh accent.

"Look! – Right there!" Jack called out, pointing into the flames.

The Torchwood Team could barely make the shadow of it out, but it was drawing near, soon it was out of the fire, gun raised at them. Gwen reached for her cell phone in her pocket, slowly, not making any sudden movements. She dialed.

John Smith stood in the huge audience of a Marina and the Diamonds concert. The blonde haired, big breasted beauty stretched her vocals into the microphone, dazzling the audience. Everyone except for John.

"Why did you drag me here?" He asked the short brown haired woman next to him.

"Because – I love this woman." The female responded."

"Mary, you didn't need me."

"I'll make it up to you." Mary responded. "Tonight, we'll have sex for ten whole minutes instead of five! Let's see if you can actually hold an erection that long!" Mary laughed, and then continued to cheer Marina on.

"I can go long!" John said. "And we have sex for AT LEAST thirty minutes!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, honey. You're still cute." Mary then turned him around, facing the stage. "Now, watch a legend."

Backstage, a thief lowered herself down from the ceiling on a black rope. She tip-toed around, avoiding any guard. She was quite good now. She made her way to Marina's dressing room, and went right in. She could hear Marina singing on stage. On a desk covered in make-up and hair extensions, she saw a lap-top.

"Bingo." She said, plugging a USB into the computer.

This thief was a computer genius, soaring through hidden files like it was simple social media. She soon came across AUGUST 2013 – NEW MATERIAL. She began to download the files onto her USB, and once she had them she began to make her way out.

She was stopped at the door.

"You don't look like a guard.." She began. "Is this a costume? A stage prop?" She knocked on the thing in front of her.

"You were stealing property of Marina Diamandis."

"I'm her make up artist! How dare you accuse me of such things!" The thief lied.

The door-stopper grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down the hall. She screamed until she went through a door, never to be seen again.

John woke up naked and hung over. Mary was standing over the bed.

"Fifteen – you broke your record." She laughed. "Now get dressed, I'm making breakfast."

John - dressed lazily in pajama pants – didn't even bother to brush his hair or teeth. His hair was like a bird's nest, but he didn't care. He sat on the sofa, tuning into the news. The news reporter was talking about a new police force, a robot police force.

"Now this is where a draw the line. "John said, pointing at the television. "Don't they learn anything from sci-fi?"

Mary called him over to the table, handing a small portion of scrambled eggs.

"This is really small…" He said.

"And this is what I get for dating an American." She retorted. "I don't cook what I won't eat." As Mary lifted the fork to her mouth, a large explosion blasted through the streets.

"What the fuck was that?" John said, blasting out of his seat to the window.

Beneath layers of snow, John could see a blue police box appearing.

"Mary, I'm going out!" He yelled, bursting out of the apartment doors.

"UGH!" Mary said, following after him.

The doors of the police box opened, and a skinny man popped out, followed by a beautiful brunette. The man began to walk, and bumped into John.

"Oh my god!" The brunette screamed. "He's naked!"

"Almost." John said, getting up.

"Why are you so… naked… in the snow?" The man said.

"I just saw a police box magically appear!" John screamed. "MARY DID YOU DRUG ME?"

"Who's Mary?" The man said.

"MY GIRLFRIEND." John said, shouting for Mary.

"What a shame." The brunette said, shaking her head, looking at John's abs.

"STOP SCREAMING!" The man screamed, then looking around. "Oh my… not right.. very no no … very super no no!"

"NO NO? WHAT ARE YOU A THREE YEAR OLD?!" John screamed.

"He gets like that sometimes." The brunette said. "By the way, may name is Clara, and you are?"

"THERE IS NO TIME!" The man screamed. "LOOK!"

He pointed into the distance. The three watched as a large army of metal men drew closer.


	2. Chapter 2

The metal men continued to move, marching closer to where Clara, John and the man stood.

"Get in the TARDIS!" The man shouted, pushing the blue box's doors open.

He ran through, followed by Clara.

"How?" John asked.

"Just come on!" Clara grabbed his hand, pulling him through the TARDIS doors.

Suddenly, they were in a huge ship. The Man was at the control center – pressing buttons and pulling on levers.

"How?" John touched the wall. "Is this a dream? We can't be in a police box!"

"You're right! We're in a TARDIS!" The Man said, continuing to press buttons.

"A what?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The man said.

"That means we're in a space ship, traveling through space and time!" Clara said.

"You're all liars! I don't even know the man's name!"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien with two hearts and the Earth may be taken over by Cybermen at any moment so I insist you shut up and put clothes on!"

A huge roaring, sort of wheezing sound began to boom across the TARDIS.

The Doctor made his way to the doors. He turned back to Clara.

"Take him to the wardrobe – and do not get lost!" The Doctor shut the doors, leaving Clara and John alone in the TARDIS.

"This way to the Wardrobe." Clara said.

"And we're still in the phone booth?"

"Yes."

"It's bigger on the inside?"

"Oh yes."

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor found himself in the UNIT headquarters.

"Ah – the Unified Intelligence Task Force – just where I want to be." He smiled.

The office was barren, and the Doctor knocked on one of the desks. "Ello, anybody there?"

"You're late." Kate Stewart appeared behind him. Daughter of a former companion, she was now head of UNIT.

"How late?" The Doctor said, turning around. "Nice to see you by the way."

"Two months." She said. "The cybermen are taking over the whole entire world. They came from Mondas – that's all we figured out before the horror."

"The horror?"

"The mass conversion. All of Canada, South America, and Australia have been converted. The UK and the US are struggling to fight back. Rumor has it some people are thriving in Asia."

"Why? Why would they be converting everyone?"

"I have no clue."

"Wouldn't the Torchwood team and Sarah Jane's gang provide help?"

"They've been converted. Sarah Jane fought so hard. The Torchwood Team was there at the start – the first to be converted. Gwen Cooper left us a message. You'll want to hear it."

"Play it."

The message began. "Doctor, if you're out there – you have to do something. You can't turn you back on Earth – not this " The terrible conversion of Gwen Cooper made Kate tear, and the Doctor began to stiffen. "RESSICTANCE IS FUTILE." A converted Gwen called out, finally ending the horrific message.

"This is impossible…." The Doctor began. "Jack Harkness can't die."

"The Cybermen don't kill. They convert. The Brain never stops."

"I've seen him in the future – The Face of Boe…"

"Time can be re-written. You said it yourself."

"Time to save the day." The Doctor said, fixing his bow tie. He made his way back to the TARDIS. "Be safe."

"Goodbye, Doctor." He went inside his blue box, meeting back with Clara and John. John was now wearing the Doctor's tenth incarnation's classic brown suit.

"Nice suit, John." The Doctor said.

"Where are we headed?" Clara asked.

"To the Tombs." The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS began to roar.

"MEMORY SCAN INITIATED." The Cyberman said, scanning poor Olivia with his hand.

Mary sat next to her. As the Cyberman went off to another hostage, Mary tapped Olivia's shoulder.

"Where am I? " She asked.

"We're in a cybermen tomb." Olivia replied. "We're going to die."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"We're going to become one of them." Olivia replied.

"Why are they scanning us?"

"I'm not sure."

The cyberman reached Mary, and began to scan her. "THIS WAY, YOU SCAN IS POSITIVE. YOU HAVE SEEN THE BLUE BOX."

Mary remembered the cold night, seeing the blue police box in the snow. The last time she saw John. Mary screamed as the cyberman took her out of the room.

Another cyberman entered. "DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE, RESSICTANCE IS FUTILE." It grabbed Olivia by the arm, for she was to be converted.

The TARDIS landed in the long corridor of the cybermen tomb. Out came The Doctor, Clara and John.

"Is Mary here?" John asked.

"Most likely." The Doctor said, reaching into his suit pocket. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and began to buzz it around.

"What's that?" John asked.

"My sonic screwdriver."

"You have a screwdriver?" John said. "Are you kidding me? YOU SHOULD HAVE A GUN!"

"I don't believe in guns."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry." Clara said. "I've got one just in case." She patted her leg, rustling her pink floral dress. She wore a black jacket on top.

"Where did you get that from?!" The Doctor asked.

"Some planet…" Clara said giggling.

"Are we going to look for Mary?" John asked.

"Clara and I will, you have to wait here."

"WHAT?" John screamed. "THAT WOULD PUT ME IN MORE DANGER!"

"Clara, don't you agree with me?"

She didn't respond, she was too busy touching the walls. "What's this foamy stuff?" She asked.

"Conversion Cream, newly converted cybermen stay in it until they fully develop."

"Oh." Clara went back next to The Doctor.

Soon, a cybermen was walking down the hall, and The Doctor signaled for Clara to get back into the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR." It boomed.

"How do you know how I am?"

"HOW COULD I FORGET?" The metal casing began to come off, revealing Captain Jack Harkness, not converted.

"How? I thought the Torchwood Team was dead?"

"I can't die, remember?" Jack then revealed a blonde haired woman standing behind him, Mary.

"I've heard a lot about you – Mary." The Doctor said.

"Where's John?" Mary asked.

"Right behind me…" The Doctor turned around, and John wasn't there.

The Doctor poked his head into the TARDIS. "Clara, is John with you?"

"No…."

"You can come out by the way."

Clara popped out.

"Why hello!" Jack said. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Clara Oswald." Clara winked.

"NOT NOW!" The Doctor said. "WE HAVE TO FIND JOHN!"

John walked down the dark corridor.

"Mary…." He called out. His cell-phone lit his way. He saw a dark figure at the end of the hall.


End file.
